Undertale One-Shots
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: Previously known as "A King's Regret", this has evolved from an Asgore One-shot to a one-shots for other Undertale characters/AUs.
1. A King's Regret (Asgore)

Asgore slowly paced the throne room on the edge of the golden garden that had grown inside shortly after... What happened to Asriel. Sunlight from cracks in the cavern above the castle was streaming in, bathing the throne room in golden light.

The troubled king slowed his pace as a small monster, a Whimsalot, scurried into the room. "Yes? What is it you require?"

"Another human has fallen, your majesty! It is making it's way through Snowdin as we speak!"

Asgore halted in his steps, his gaze drifting toward the glowing red trident leaning against the side of it. He let out a soft sigh before turning his gaze back on the Whimsalot. "Thank you for informing me."

"You're welcome, your highness." The Whimsalot stated, bowing slightly before leaving, the soft quick beating of it's wings fading into nothing. Soon the only sounds in the throne room were the sounds of chirping from birds that had been trapped underground by the barrier, as well as the king's own soft breathing.

Asgore let out a heavy sigh, turning to face his throne and walking toward it. His usually heavy footfalls were surprisingly light as he made his way carefully through the flower garden, not wanting to step on a single flower. As he picked up the trident leaning against the throne, his gaze unwittingly traveling to the dust-covered sheet in the corner, hiding away a long unused throne. Asgore shut his eyes, his grip tightening on the trident before he sat down on his throne. His free hand curled into a fist and pressed into his chest as he peered down at the floor, before he closed his eyes.

* * *

That was the way he was sitting when the human finally came in, their hands curled into balls as they shook a bit. Asgore opened his eyes and stood, holding the trident with both hands. "Hello, human... I so badly want to offer you a cup of tea, but..." The king trailed off, leaving an awkward silence before the human spoke up.

"I..." They broke off, taking a shaky breath before trying to continue. "W-Well... When I first came to this mountain, I came here with a stupid reason... Wh-Which isn't really important anymore, now." They closed their eyes, settling themselves before opening then again, looking up at Asgore. The king was silent, staring firmly at the ground beneath the human's feet as he flipped his trident to where the pointed ends were facing toward the ground. "And... What I learned from traveling through here helped me realize what I did was wrong. And... I know what the humans did in the past was wrong, but humans can change! And... I-I'm ready to face the mistakes I have made."

The human took a step forward before Asgore initiated a fight. The king raised his head, gazing sadly at the child. "I am sorry for this..." was his only response as he raised the trident, using it to break the _Mercy_ button. The human's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and terror, but they stood their ground.

* * *

Asgore sunk down into the throne as the trident clattered to the ground, crushing a few flowers in the process. He buried his head in his hands, refusing to look at the new Soul glowing in its' container as he let out a very faint-sounding sob.


	2. Turning the Tables(Dusttale-Murder Sans)

Bright sunlight filtered through the windows, lighting up the room with a warm glow. Birds that had been trapped underground by the barrier chirped outside the Judgement Hall, they and the gentle glow of the room giving it a peaceful feeling. A feeling of warmth. The only figure in the room was the opposite; anything but peaceful.

Sans stood in the center of the Hall, a slight grin on his face as he waited patiently for the human. A slight shift disrupted the dust covering his clothes, making some drift to the ground. **"heh... think they're gonna show up soon, paps?"** The red lights in his eyesockets darted toward where what had once been his brother floated, reduced to nothing but a head, a dusty scarf, and a pair of gloves.

"OF COURSE THEY WILL, BROTHER." The phantom replied, his red eyesockets seeming to gleam. _"THEY ALWAYS RETURN SOONER OR LATER."_

Sans tucked his hands further into his pockets, a dark chuckle escaping him as his gaze focused on the doorway. **"true."**

It didn't take long before the human finally walked through the door, a look of annoyance on their face. There was a small amount of dust from monsters they had found in the Ruins as well as Toriel's dust; however, they hadn't found many monsters once they had left. It had seemed like they all disappeared.

 **"heh. speak of the devil. look, pap. they came."** Sans said, his grin growing a bit wider as he shifted and caused more dust to drift to the ground. The look of confusion on the human's face was clear as they took in Sans's appearance, noticing the dust, and his mention of Papyrus. They and the skeleton were the only two in the room, and they hadn't seen Papyrus at all in this run.

 _"NYEH HEH HEH! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD ARRIVE, BROTHER!"_ Papyrus stated with a sly grin, moving so he now hovered a bit closer to Sans's side.

 **"heh. so, pal-"**

"What's going on here?" The human interrupted as they glanced over Sans's appearance again. "What are you doing covered in dust? Where are the rest of the monsters?!"

 **"well, pal. the last reset got me thinkin'."** Sans started, starting to pull his hand out of his left pocket. **"a one LV monster is a bit easy for you, ain't it? so i figured... why not gain LOVE myself? t' stop you?"**

The human stared at him in shock. "So... You killed them?"

 **"well. can't gain LOVE without hurtin' others, right? 'sides, it's a worthy sacrifice if it saves them from _you_." ** Sans's left eye flashed a cyan color surrounded by red, the light in his other eyesocket going out as he pulled his left hand out of his pocket fully and activated his magic. **"pal? now we're gonna have a MAD time!"**

The human had no chance to dodge, a sharpened bone spearing them straight in the chest and taking away nearly half their HP. The human dodged a second bone thrown at them only to run headfirst into another, dropping them down to one HP as the fell to one knee. Sans gazed down at the human with a sadistic grin as he formed another bone above them, spearing them through the head.

Almost immediately after the human was killed they returned at the end of the hall, a lot less confident than they had when they had first entered the hall many resets ago. This was new. Sans had _NEVER_ acted like this before. They made their way back toward Sans with cautious steps until they were in the usual battle position a few feet away.

Sans smirked as he watch the human's hands tremble slightly, a bit of fear in their eyes. **"what's the matter pal? scared?"** He sent three sharpened bones toward the human, a Blaster forming over their head. **"that's a first. you never used t' be the one scared."** The human dodged the first bone, the second and third spearing them in the arm and leg. They stumbled as their HP dropped to ten, then the Blaster fired and shattered their Soul for the second time since the fight began.

The fight lasted for hours, the human's Soul shattering again and again as Sans found more... Sadistic ways to kill them. It was the 157th time the human attempted to fight Sans, and they were currently on their knees. Sans took a step closer to them, the phantom of his brother right behind him. **"heh. how many times has it been, kiddo? i lost track."** A Blaster formed behind him, charging up a blast. The human lifted their gaze, spotting the blaster. The blue light from the Blaster was now more of a purple color, infected from the DETERMINATION that Sans had gained. They closed their eyes, reaching out to try and RESET. To do the run from the beginning of the run, where Sans hadn't lost his mind...

... But they couldn't get it. The RESET button was corrupted and unusable. The human desperately tried to do something, _anything_ , to get away from Sans as the Blaster finished charging. Right before they were blasted, the human was gone.

 **"damn it! where did they go!"** Sans snapped in anger, the blaster stilling and looking at the place where the human had once kneeled.

 _Papyrus frowned at the spot. "I DO NOT KNOW... THEY COULDN'T HAVE GONE ANYWHERE!"_

-0000-

The human gasped as they sat up, finding themselves at the Snowdin Save Point. They stood, letting out a shaky breath as they walked into the inn. The tables have turned. Now _they_ were the one who had to stand up to save the rest of the underground...


	3. Broken (Toriel and Asgore)

The day the human fell and was welcome with open arms by the Royal Family, the Underground was full of hope. Monsters believe that, if this one human child could accept monsters, who was to say other humans wouldn't do the same? Everyone lived in peace... Until the human fell ill. The kingdom was worried, Toriel and Asgore looked to each other for support. The human could not be cured of whatever illness that had befallen them.

Asriel never left their bedside. He remained there on his knees next to the bed, clinging to the human's hand as tears fell down his face.

"Chara... I... I don't like this plan anymore..."

"Y-You crybaby... Wh-Why aren't you happy? You... You're going to be free... All of you..."

After several days... The human died. Asriel absorbed the remaining Soul, becoming a God among Monsterkind. Toriel and Asgore begged Asriel to remain, but he carried Chara's body through the barrier. Asgore drew Toriel away from the Barrier, bringing her to the throne room as they waited in a tense silence for their son to return. What was only a few minutes felt like hours before Asriel stumbled into the room, still carrying the human's body. Asgore watched in horror while Toriel darted forward, both watching as Asriel stumbled to his knees in the center of the garden. Dropping Chara's body, the Monster prince crumbled to dust.

"Asriel!" Toriel cried, falling to her knees next to the garden.

"No..." Asgore murmured softly, his hands trembling slightly.

The King and Queen, as well as the rest of the Underground, mourned the loss of the Royal Children for a day, the kingdom seeming to be covered in a dark cloud. The humans had taken away any chance for peace with Asriel's death.

When he next addressed the kingdom, Asgore declared war on humanity. Any human that fell from then on would be killed, their Soul taken so the Monsters could break the Barrier. The Underground became full of hope again. All were happy... Except one.

"One of our children was human! How could you turn your back on them?" Toriel snapped during her argument with Asgore, after they returned to their room shortly after the declaration.

"Tori..." Asgore started weakly, holding out his hands.

"Do not 'Tori' me, Asgore! If you can so easily forget Chara was human-"

"What do you expect me to do, Tori?" Asgore asked.

"Withdraw this pointless declaration of war! It will not do any good for us or the humans!"

"Tori, I can't-" Asgore broke off, ducking under a fireball that came his way. Toriel turned, leaving their bedroom. Asgore let her go, giving her time to calm herself down. Slipping the crown off his head, the King of the Underground sat on the edge of the bed. After staring at the crown for a moment, he bowed his head. The crown slipped from is grasp, clattering to the floor as Asgore began to sob.

-00000-

As Toriel left the castle, her gaze drifted toward where Chara's casket lay. Walking down the stairway, she let out a faint sigh. "You should not be laid to rest in such a dreary place..." Removing the human's body, she turned and walked back up the stairwell. With what had once been her child in her arms, she headed toward the Ruins; though careful to keep herself from being seen.

-00000-

When Asgore awoke the next morning, Toriel had still not returned home. Concerned, he sent out a search of the entire Underground to try and find her. She was nowhere to be found, and no one had seen her since Asgore's declaration of war. Toriel had vanished.

-00000-

As Toriel walked past the basement stairs, her steps slowed. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she continued into the living room. She wasn't going to return to that pathetic excuse of a Monster. He could not be forgiven for this decision. She did not care about him anymore; she did not need him. And she would tell herself this lie until she believed it.

-00000-

Asgore fiddled with his cape, straightening it out. His children had died, his wife had disappeared, his life had collapsed around him... But he must continue on. No matter how much despair he felt. Asgore picked up the discarded frown on the floor and placed it on his head. Straightening his back, he left the bedroom.

He did not want this so-called 'war' with humanity. He didn't want to hurt any other human that would fall. But it would make the kingdom happy. It would give them hope.

As King of the Underground, he could not let them down.


	4. Circus Act (Muffet)

_Request from **Barbacar**. Prompt: "Muffet would have a big fat purple cigar in her mouth made from spiders and webbing. She decides to advertise for her bake sale by shooting herself out of a cannon while juggling bombs, lighting them each off of her cigar."_

* * *

Muffet let out a soft, annoyed sigh as she leaned against the edge of her selling table. Only four Monsters had walked past her the past few hours she had been opened, and she'd only been able to convince one of them to buy something. 9,999 G wasn't that high of a price! It was completely reasonable, given her goal to help the spiders in the Ruins. Digging in one of her pockets, she tugged out a web-surrounded cigar filled with spider legs. Despite being considered too young to smoke, she had accidentally discovered that this relieved her stress from trying to care for the spiders... Besides, smoking spider legs wouldn't hurt anything. Lighting the cigar, she glanced looked down as a spider scurried up to her. "Hello, dearie!~"

"Miss Muffet!" The spider exclaimed, scurrying up to her feet. "Th-The other spiders and I... W-We were talking about how to help with the bake sale!"

Muffet looked down at the spider, surprised. Normally she did all the planning for the back sale, not the other way around! "Ahuehuehue! Wow, dearie, you were? What were you thinking of doing?"

-00000-

This idea wasn't exactly how Muffet had planned for everything to turn out. In all actuality, she wasn't entirely sure why she agreed to this. The spider-girl stood next to the large cannon that they'd managed to get out to Hotland, fiddling with her cigar with one hand as spiders scurried about her. She held two bombs in her two pairs of free hands, one lying on the floor next to her feet. With a sigh, she slotted the two bombs she held into the large MTT Brand Never-Fail Cannon, picking up the third and slotting it in as well. Well, it was now or never. After getting an okay from the spiders, the spider-girl climbed in. Handing off her cigar to another spider, it scurried to the fuse and lit it before scurrying back, handing the cigar back to Muffet.

"Well, dearie, here goes nothing!" Muffet said to the spider as it scurried out of the way. While she cared about bringing the spider clans together, she hoped they were well worth doing this for as she glanced at the crowd of Monsters that had gathered, about twenty or so in was a sudden jarring feeling as the fuse ran out and the cannon fired, sending the spider-girl and the bombs sailing in the air. Muffet wasted no time in reacting, using webs to draw the bombs back to her. The forward momentum made juggling the bombs somewhat difficult with four of her hands. Placing the cigar in one of her two free hands, she was able to work with the momentum as she lit the bombs with the cigar in her free hand.

Despite feeling like she was in the air forever, it was only a few minutes before Muffet allowed the bombs to all into the lava below, landing in a web stretched across a gap. Glancing down at the lava below, the spider-girl quickly scurried off the web and onto solid ground. Tossing the cigar into the lava as well, Muffet swore to herself she was _never_ going to listen to her spider's ideas again.


	5. Nothing Else On (Mettaton)

It had started out like a usual day in the Underground, and Mettaton had been getting ready to set up his quiz show for later. As he rolled into Alphys's lab to make sure most of the preparations had already been done, he spotted Alphys by the computer with her cell phone in hand. After rolling back and forth on his wheel, the show host rolled over to her. "Hello, darling~ What are you doing?"

"A-A-A human f-fell into th-the Underground." Alphys stuttered out, her gaze still fixed on her phone as the robot looked at the screen.

"A human? Darling, that's wonderful! I'll be able to-"

"Th-They're killing e-e-everyone." Those words made Mettaton break off, the lights on his screen flashing in surprise.

"Excuse me, Al my dear? _Killing?_ "

Alphys looked up from the phone, her gaze fixing onto the human on-screen. "Y-Y-Yes. U-Undyne's on h-her w-w-way here t-to w-watch the s-s-security cameras a-after sh-she e-e-evacuates S-Snowdin.."

After a brief moment of silence, Mettaton decided to put off preparing his quiz show and settled in to watch the human.

What he saw before Undyne arrived was brutal, the human traveling through Snowdin. Each monster they came across the human beat to death, wearing a pink pair of gloves, dissolving into a pile of dust in the human's wake. Undyne, finally finishing the evacuation, stormed in. The fish warrior was breathing hard from having ran the entire way to the lab, her fins twitching.

"ALPHYS! WHERE IS THIS HUMAN!?" Undyne snapped, Alphys quickly stepped to the side as Undyne skidded to a stop in front of the monitor, the human just stepping into Snowdin.

"I-I-Is everyone e-evacuated f-from S-S-Snowdin?" Alphys asked.

"Almost." The clipped tone in Undyne's voice peaked Mettaton's interest, but the robot made no comment as the human walked out of a building and to the edge of town. As all three watched, a skeleton confronted the human outside of the town. Unfortunately, the camera was not accompanied by anything that could pick up the audio.

As the human stepped closer to the skeleton, Undyne became visibly distressed. Her hands curled into fists, her fins tilting toward the back of her head. "PAPYRUS! GET OUT OF THERE! RUN!"

But her plea was heard only by the other two, and the the cruel, heartless computer screen they were watching. They all watched as the skeleton, Papyrus, knelt down to give the human a hug. With one punch, the skeleton's skull was knocked off.

"NO! PAPYRUS!" Undyne snapped, spinning to face the door.

"U-U-Undyne, w-wait!" Alphys exclaimed, reaching out to grab the fish warrior's armor-clad arm. "P-Please, d-don't go!"

Undyne stalled, looking down at Alphys. "Alphys, I have to go. They killed so many monsters already, I have to stop them!"

"B-But-!"

Undyne knelt down, hugging Alphys tight. Alphys hugged her back. "I doubt they'd be able to get past me... But if they do, I need you to promise me something. If something happens to me, you need to evacuate Hotland."

"U-Undyne! M-M-Me? E-Evacuate-"

"I know you can do it, Al. I believe in you." With those last words, Undyne stood and raced out, off to confront the human as Alphys trembled in the center of the room.

In the first show of kindness that he'd shown to her in a long time, Mettaton rolled over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, darling. Undyne is one of the best warriors the Underground has. If anyone can beat the human, she can."

Unfortunately, Mettaton's comforting words had turned out to be a lie. The two watched as Undyne was attacked with a torn-up notebook. The fight took nearly a half hour, but in the end, Undyne fell. Alphys broke down into sobs, but a bit of hard comfort from Mettaton got her to her feet.

"Darling, I'll wait here. Go on, go do as Undyne wished. Save the Monsters in Hotland." Mettaton urged her. After a bit more pushing, the lizard Monster finally headed out the door.

Mettaton rolled to the center of the lab, his screen facing one wall. When the human arrived, he hadn't moved from that position. "Oh, there you are." He stated as the human stepped closer, then let out a laugh. "You ugly little creature, you've made quite a name for yourself! Such infamy... I'm impressed!" He forced a clap. The human made no response, standing where they had stopped when they came in as they gave him a dark glare.

"Oh, yes. If you're looking for Alphys, she's not you were busy doing your, ahem, thing... She was running around, evacuating people to safety." Mettaton beamed the best he could with the screen on his face, the lights flashing a '1'. "Now they're in a place that you'll never get to them! Deciding not to fight you... My my, she really _is_ the only smart one, isn't she?"

The human took a step toward Mettaton threateningly.

Instead of being scared, Mettaton was amused. "Oh? How sassy. You're just itching to get your hands on me, aren't you? Well, TOO BAD!" He stated with a laugh. "This world needs stars more than it needs corpses! Toodles!" With that, the robot darted off through the door before the human could react.

As soon as he was outside of the lab, Mettaton's wheel retracted and formed his rocket, the robot taking off over Hotland. Forcefields around Hotland had been turned on, to make sure the human remained on the main path instead of wandering off of it. Aiming them straight to the CORE.

Alphys tended to have a hard time doing social things with her anxiety. But when she was needed, well... She did a very good job when focused. Alphys... He hadn't been very nice to her after she gave him his body. He began ignoring her, instead being swept up in the fame... Just like he had with Napstablook.

Blooky... He hadn't though about his cousin in months. So caught up in his desire for fame, he had left them behind. They were abandoned, left to run the family snail farm on his own. At the very least, knowing his cousin, they wouldn't have become corporeal in his absence... So they had to be safe. He knew it in his Soul.

It wasn't long before he landed at the CORE, and the second waiting game began. It didn't take as long as the first time. As he stood in the center of the platform, the human entered the room.

"My my. So you've finally arrived. After our first meeting, I realized... Something ghastly. You're not just a threat to monsters, but to humanity as well. Oh my. That's an issue. You see, I can't be a star without an audience. And besides... There are some people... I want to protect." The human, bored, took a step toward him.

"Ha ha ha. Eager, as always, eh? But don't touch that dial! There's something you haven't accounted for. As any true fan would know, I was first created as a Human Eradication Robot. It was only after becoming a star that I was given a more... Photogenic body. " The human shifted, itching to fight. "However! Those original functions have never been fully removed... Come any closer, and I'll be forced to show you... My true form!" The human straightened, taking another step forward.

 _This was it. Nearly time for the showdown before him and the human. If he was going to die, he was going to die the way_ ** _he_** _wanted._

"Fine then! Ready? Iiiiiiiiiiiit's showtime!I" There was a bright flash of white light as his body shifted, forming a new shape. It was similar to his EX form, though was much more weaponized than it.

... But like the others, he did not stand a chance. The human swung their frying pan at him, hitting him straight in the chest.

 ** _-987076 HP_**

Mettaton's face contorted with pain. "G-Gh..." He gave the human a forced smile. "G-Guess you don't want to join my fan club?"

 _I'm sorry Blooky..._

There was a flash of white light when his form exploded. There was only a brief moment of pain for Mettaton, then it faded away into nothingness.


	6. At an End (Asgore)

Frisk gripped the worn dagger tight in their hand, sniffling as they brushed away a few stray tears. Despite being the second time they had heard that story, it broke their heart listening to the tale through the monster's perspective.

 _The human stood in the center of the garden, the wounded king kneeling in front of them.  
_ _"Ah... So that is how it is..." Asgore murmurs sadly, making Frisk's hands tremble harder. They stood there silently as Asgore told them the tale of what had happened after Asriel died. With a shuddering breath, the king offered his Soul to the child standing before him.  
_ _Frisk watched the FIGHT button appear, and was startled as Chara replaced the MERCY button back into its place, having worked the entire battle to repair it.  
_ _Asgore looked at them with a look of wonder after Frisk reached out, pressing the MERCY button. "After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer... Than live happily on the surface?"_

Frisk entered the Last Corridor, stopping as Sans stepped out of the shadows. They listened silently as the smaller skeleton launched into his explanation about LV and EXP, something Frisk wasn't too proud to say they had gained some this run. They'd been unable to get past a Knight Knight and Madjick duo, and had been forced to kill one of them after their seventh death.

 **"Have you really done the right thing? And, considering what you've done... What will you do now? Take a moment to think about this..."** After the rest of the chat with Sans, Frisk moved on toward the throne room.

 _Frisk brightened as Asgore gazed at them, wonder in his voice as he described what they could do now that they decided to stay. The human could have a family... A **true** family. Their eyes suddenly widened in horror as "friendliness pellets" encircled the king, hitting him and taking away the last of Asgore's HP. Frisk reached out to the Monster Soul hovering in front of them as Asgore turned to dust, which scattered around their feet. Friendliness pellets surrounded the Soul, hitting it and causing it to shatter to pieces._  
 _After watching Flowey gather the six gathered Souls, and one terrifying fight later, the flower lay beaten before them..._

"Just a moment! I am almost finished watering these flowers... Here we are!" Asgore placed the watering can down, spinning to face the human. "Howdy! How can I..." The king felt his Soul tighten as his gaze dropped lower, focusing on the human child standing in front of him. He took a small step back, frowning. "... Oh." His gaze drifted away. The seventh Soul... The last one needed to break the barrier...

Another child that had to die.

Another child that _he_ had to kill.

With a deep sigh, he turned to the human. "I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?' But..." The king trailed off, and let out a sad sigh. "You know how it is..." The king turned, walking over to the windows and gazing through. The sunlight that shone through the cracks in the cavern ceiling covered the rest of New Home, giving it almost a peaceful feel... The exact opposite of how Asgore felt deep in his Soul. The human remained silent as he spoke again. "Beautiful day, isn't it? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... Perfect weather for a game of catch." He was just talking, saying anything to stall this moment. To give the child a chance to turn around... But what could they do? The human wouldn't just turn around and leave. They were here for a reason.

"... You know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room." Asgore turned, the royal cape he wore, swooshing behind him as he walked into the next room. It didn't take long for the child to follow, and he attempted to soothe them. After having them follow him to the barrier, he gave them one last chance before activating the FIGHT.

Asgore looked down at the child, giving them as sad smile. "... Human, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye." His smile faded, his mouth becoming a thin line as he bowed his head. He shifted to the left, quickly stretching out his left hand as his trident formed in his grip. Targeting the MERCY button, he destroyed it with ease. Like he had done six times before.

The human attempted to talk to him several times, but he tuned them out. He refused to listen to them. He could not change his mind now, he was too invested in this to do so. The rest of the Monsters depended on him to free them from the cavern they were trapped in, and as their King, this was something he had to do.

He didn't know exactly when time shifted, but was unsurprised when the human told him he had already killed them once. It was not a surprise to him, the other humans had told him the same thing.

Despite only lasting several minutes, the fight seemed to last for hours before the second-to-last blow struck. The king dropped to one knee as he dropped the trident, gripping at his chest. The trident bounced somewhat, ending up just out of reach of the Monster king. After telling the human Asriel's tale and his wife leaving, Asgore closed his eyes. "You have the power...Take my Soul, and leave this cursed place..." To his amazement, the human hit the MERCY button... _Sparing him._  
"After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer...Than live happily on the surface?" Asgore couldn't think of what to say. The human was sparing him when they had no need to. He'd killed many human children when they had fallen, and attempted to kill them as well... But they offered him MERCY.

For the first time in a long time, he felt full of **HOPE**. He gazed at the human, feeling... Feeling as if he were gazing back at Chara when he had first seen the first fallen human.

"... Human... I promise... For as long as you remain here... My wife and I will take care of you as best we can." He thoughts drifted to what they had last done... Before Asriel and Chara had died. "We can sit in the living room, telling stories... Eating butterscotch pie... We could be like... Like a family." As Asgore spoke, he watched the human's face light up, looking delighted. For a moment... The king was happy again. But that moment ended.

This human wasn't Chara... Sparing this one child would not bring Toriel back to him, wherever she was... He couldn't hold up to this promise, the promise of a family. Not when he was unable to keep a hold of his first one.

Asgore's smile faded, his Soul dropping as he was devoid of hope once again. "... No. That's just a fantasy, isn't it?" With his head bowed, he missed the look of devastation on the human's face. "Young one, when I look at you..." He looked at the human with a sad smile. "I'm reminded of the human that fell here long ago. You have the same feeling of hope in your eyes. There is an ancient prophecy among our people..." As he spoke, he shifted the arm that clung to his chest too reach inside his armor. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for.  
A silver dagger. It had been passed through the Royal Family for a long time. Asgore's father had given it to him when he had become of age... Asriel would have gotten it when it was his turn to take over the throne. Now?... No one would wield it, he was certain, as his hand grasped it tightly.  
"One day, a savior will come down from the heavens... I believe the one that was prophesied was you. Somewhere in the world outside... There must be a way to free us from our prison. It pains me to give you this responsibility, but... Please. Take my Soul... and seek the truth." In one swift motion he tugged the dagger out of where it rested, plunging it into his chest.

The human cried out, but Asgore ignored it as pain shot through his Soul, his HP hitting zero. " **H** a... h **a**... I **'m** s **or** ry... I co **uld** n't **gi** ve y **o** u a s **i** m **pl** e ha **pp** y **e** nd **in** g... **bu** t **I** bel **iev** e y **ou** r Fr **eed** om... **i** s w **h** at m **y** s **o** n... W **ha** t **ASR** IE **L** w **ou** l **d'v** e w **a** n **te** d."" This is what he deserved... he had hurt so many, it did not matter now what happened to him... This was something that was going to happen eventually anyway... As the king began to crumble to dust, his thoughts drifted to Asriel and Chara.  
He knew, deep in his Soul, this was the right thing to do...

 _Frisk gazed at the flower for a moment, then made their choice._  
 ** _MERCY_** _._  
 _"... What are you doing? Do you really think I've learned anything by this?" Flowey looked at Frisk as the human said nothing. "No."_  
 ** _MERCY_**  
 _Sparing me won't change anything." Flowey gazed at them from the shadows, his face looking freaky. "Killing me it the only way to end this."_  
 ** _MERCY_**  
 _"I **f** y_ o _u l **et** Me l **iv** e, I'LL c **om** e b **ack**."_  
 **MERCY**  
"I' **ll** **ki** ll **yo** u."  
 _Frisk hesitated, then hit_ ** _MERCY_**  
 _I **'ll** k **il** l e **ver** y **on** e."_  
 **MERCY**  
"I **'l** l K **il** l **e** v **er** y **on** e y **o** u l **ov** e."_

 _Frisk started for the_ ** _MERCY_** _button. Their thoughts drifted to Toriel... Papyrus... Sans... Alphys... With the knife trembling in their hands, Frisk attacked Flowey._  
 _Flowey gave them a wicked grin, straightening up. "I **kne** w y **ou** **ha** d i **t** **i** n **yo** u!" He exclaimed. The flower remained laughing for less than a minute before the face faded away... Leaving behind a beaten, golden flower._


	7. Travels (Frisk Neutral Run Beginning)

_Frisk hadn't meant it._

They had been stunned when they'd first woke up in the patch of golden flowers, bolting into a sitting position as their gaze darted around. The child had landed in a cavern, sunlight streaming from the hole they had tripped into far above their head. Frisk had met another human; a ghost they thought, another child that couldn't have been more than two years older than the newly-fallen child was.

"I'm... Awake?" The older one's voice had been soft, a surprised tone could be heard as they hovered just inches off the ground, gazing down at their hands before locking their gaze with Frisk. "You... What are you doing here...?"

Frisk had explained how they had climbed the mountain, determined to live on it before it began to rain. They had headed toward the entrance of a cave before they had tripped on a plant root, plummeting to what they had thought would be their death.

The other child silently listened, giving Frisk a sad, bitter smile. Frisk asked the older kid what their name was, but they didn't receive a response. Frisk had then hopped to their feet, snagging a branch near where they had fallen as they glanced up at the sun one last time before heading further into the cavern.

They had been surprised when they met Flowey, even more so when Toriel made her appearance, chasing away the flower before offering to guide the young human through the brick corridors of this world dwelling in a cavern under the mountains, the RUINS.

 _They had done everything right._

They followed Toriel as she guided them past a few puzzles, listening to the Froggit outside the room they had been left in as it explained to them about MERCY, taken only two candies from the dish, and spared any monsters that they could, until...

Frisk had walked through the bricked hallways, their footsteps on the stone echoing around them with each step they took as they moved on to the next room, confident that they were going to solve the next puzzle with ease.

"The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective." The older human read off the plaque, it being written in a language that Frisk couldn't understand. They wondered how long it had taken the other human to learn how to read it. With that, they moved on to the next room...

And that's when everything went wrong.

 ** _*Loox and co. decided to pick on you!_**

Frisk came to a halt as the three Monsters stepped in front of them, a Loos, a Vegatoid, and a Migosp sneering at the human as the battle began. The trip through the RUINS had been surprisingly difficult, leaving Frisk at only 13 HP with a Spider Donut as their last healing item. The battle itself took longer than it should have, Frisk's HP dropping surprisingly quickly as they struggled to dodge the attacks thrown at them by the trio. They had managed to spare the Vegatoid, their health at 3 HP. Their thoughts had drifted back to the Froggit they had met so long ago, mentioning that they could spare a Monster if they managed to get their HP low enough. Dodging a final moth, Frisk had raised their stick and swung...

 _They didn't mean it!_

The attack caused more damage than Frisk had intended. The Loox's eye widened as he was hit with the weapon, HP dropping like a stone before he crumbled into dust. Frisk stumbled back in horror at what they'd done, dropping the stick briefly. They swiftly spared Migosp, who didn't seem to realize at that moment that Frisk had killed it's friend. The human's hands shook as they tugged the donut out of their inventory, quickly chomping it down.

 _ ***You gained 12 HP!**_

Frisk stared where the Loox had been standing not even a minute before, taking deep breaths to calm themself down. It took a couple of minutes for Frisk to compose themself, the human picking up and quickly hitting the correct switch. With the spikes retracted, they hurried through the door to go into the next room; leaving behind a small, abandoned, pile of dust.


	8. Through the Forest (Neutral Run)

_*The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination._

Frisk removed their hand from the Save Point, turning and glancing at the two paths ahead of them. One path branched into what appeared to be deeper into the forest, while the other seemed to head to a clearing. Chara hovered beside them, arms crossed as they waited for Frisk to decide. Frisk glanced between the two, then stepped toward the box sitting in the snow.

"Use the box?" Chara asked, raising an eyebrow as Frisk opened it, peering inside. The box was mostly empty, the only item being a lone glove lying in the center of the box. Frisk picked it up, looking it over. "Tough Glove, has 5 ATK. A worn pink leather glove for five-fingered folk." Chara described dismissively.

Frisk nodded, tugging the glove on their hand as they looked at Chara with a raised eyebrow. "Five-fingered?"

"What? Most Monsters have at most four, if they have any fingers at all!" Chara retorted.

Frisk huffed, then headed to the path that looked like it headed to a clearing. A bird Monster hopped out in front of them, the world fading to black and white.

 _*Snowdrake flutters forth!_

Frisk checked the Monster as he shifted, a grin on his face as he fluttered his feathers.

"Snowdrake: 6 ATK, 2 DEF. This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience." Chara stated to Frisk, hovering right behind them.

"Better not snow 'flake' out!" Snowdrake stated with a proud grin now that Frisk's turn was finished, fluttering as he sent out his attack. Frisk dodged the chains with ease, Snowdrake's turn quickly coming to an end.

"Snowdrake is laughing at it's own bad joke." Chara told Frisk. "And it was terrible, even Mom could make a better joke." They mumbled.

Frisk ignored them, instead laughing at Snowdrake's pun.

"See, laughs!" Snowdrake exclaimed cheerfully, hurling more bladed attacks towards Frisk. "Dad was wrong!"

Frisk dodged the attacks, once again getting by without damage as the attacks came to an end.

"Snowdrake is pleased with it's 'cool' joke." Chara grumbled, making Frisk nod.

The child gave Snowdrake a grin as they spared him. "It was knife to meet you."

With the battle over, Snowdrake fluttered back into the woods and out of sight. Frisk continued up the path, walking through the trees and coming to a river with a fishing pole propped up by its bank.

"Ah, yes. Isn't this place just flowing with excitement?" Chara asked, gaining a dark glare from Frisk. "What? Not biting?

Frisk rolled their eyes, heading to the rod and reeling in the line.

"All that's attached to the end is a photo of a weird-looking Monster... 'Call me! Here's my number!'" Chara said, raising an eyebrow. Frisk made a face, dropping the line back into the water. "You decide not to call."

Frisk turned, heading back into the forest with Chara right behind them. Frisk went back to the Save Point, touching it for a brief second as they started toward the right path. As they came to the box, another Monster hopped in front of them, turning the would black and white once again.

 _"Icecap struts into view."_

Frisk glanced at Chara, checking the new Monster.

"Icecap. ATK 7, DEF 2. This teen wonders why it isn't named 'Ice Hat.'"

"I just love my cap, okay?" Icecap snapped, hat-shaped attacks appearing around Frisk, the child dodging the ice bullets the hats fired off. "Better a hatter than a hater!"

Frisk grinned, lunging forward and swiping Snowdrake's hat off his head with one hand. "Why not both?" They ask, swinging at the Monster with their gloved hand, hitting the Icecap hard as it crumbled to dust. The cap melted in Frisk's hand as Chara looked at them.

"... You have a twisted sense of humor."

Frisk ignored them, wiping their hands off on their pants as they headed further into the forest.


	9. What Did you Do?(Undyne- Neutral Run)

Undyne stood on top of the crag, arms crossed as she gazed out over the boundaries of Waterfall and Hotland. Her helmet lay at her feet, right where she had dropped it, her ponytail moving with the howling wind.

She just stood there, letting the wind blow around her.

 _Waiting._

 _ **Ring, ring...**_

The human had to come through there eventually, and they weren't going to be happy with what they will meet.

 _ **"Come on, Papyrus... Pick up already!"**_

She'd had a speech prepared for if a human had fallen. A plan. She would take the human Soul and bring it to Asgore, and they would use it to break the barrier.

The seventh human had fallen. She should be happy. She can help free Monsterkind. She should be excited.

 _... She was anything but._

 _ **"Where the hell is he?"**_

She was angry. Bitter.

Hurt.

Papyrus. Her trainee, her apprentice... Her best friend... Was gone. Killed by the human.

 _And she had been unable to save him..._

She had doubted it at first. There was a first time for everything, wasn't there? Maybe something came up that caused Papyrus to be late for the meeting. Maybe he was doing an activity that meant he couldn't answer the phone within the first two rings like he usually does. She could trick herself into believing that...

If only for a brief moment. Until she was able to contact Grillby and the remaining members of the Snowdin Guard.

The human was going through the Underground, picking and choosing who to kill and who to spare.

And Papyrus... Poor kind, slightly naive Papyrus had chosen the wrong battle to stick with his morals of refusing to kill.

The wind died down long enough for Undyne to hear footsteps come up behind her, the harsh sound of shoes hitting stone making a faint echo. Undyne squared her shoulders, hands curling into fists as the footsteps stalled behind her. She opened her mouth, prepared to give her practiced speech...

But she sighed, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

"... Forget it." She turned to look down at the human, startling them as they looked up at the Monster. "Look. Papyrus didn't come to his meeting today. Say what you want about him. He's weird, he's naive, he's self-absorbed..." She broke off for a second, her fists tightening as hurt and anger flared through her Soul. "But Papyrus has NEVER missed a meeting. And no matter what time you call him on the phone... Night, day, afternoon, morning... He ALWAYS answers within the first rings." Undyne raised her gaze up from the human, briefly scanning over the surrounding landscape. "But now he's gone. And his brother isn't around, either."

Undyne's relationship with Sans had been rocky. She wasn't a huge fan of Papyrus's brother. But upon finding out about what happened, she tried hunting down Sans to see how he was at least okay, and she never found him.

"What did you do to him?" The words were quiet at first. Uncertain, questioning. Anger swelled in her Soul, Undyne gritting her teeth as her tone sharpened, looking back down at the human. "What did you DO TO HIM?"! She bit back her anger, turning her back to Papyrus's killer. "Go ahead. Prepare however you want." Her voice was bitter, the Head of the Royal Guard barely keeping her anger in check. "But when you step forward..."

 _"I will KILL you."_


End file.
